Camshafts are used in valve train assemblies of internal combustion engines for the purpose of controlling the opening and/or closing of inlet valves and/or outlet valves in a targeted manner. The camshaft is driven by a crankshaft.
Adjustment of the phase angle of the camshaft with respect to the crankshaft may take place with the aid of a hydraulic phase setting device, which is placed, for example, in the camshaft and which is supplied with a hydraulic pressure medium such as motor oil, for example via the oil pump of the internal combustion engine. Pressure medium-conducting channels may be formed in the camshaft for the purpose of supplying the hydraulic phase setting device with the hydraulic pressure medium.
Publication EP 2 326 804 B1 describes a camshaft assembly, in which a hydraulic phase setting device is supplied with pressure medium via a radial channel in the camshaft.